


Broken Doll

by PastelWolf88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dolls, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing loves dolls. He adores the beauty of them. His best friends are Luhan and Sehun, his dolls. Sehun that he made himself by the example of his grandfather who made Luhan.</p><p>Sehun is used and he's broken. That's why Yixing's father decides to get rid of him...<br/>But where the other goes, the other will follow.</p><p>One day to leave. One night to be fixed. Another day to heal. Another night to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Doll

A small little studio in a street of Beijing, full of little and bigger dolls and mannequins made by the family Zhang. Yixing is the owner and the creator of the dolls that are seen on displays, chairs and in vitrines, doing poses and looking beautiful.

Yixing loves making dolls. His grandfather was just like him, he loved dolls. He was trapped by the unexplainable beauty of them, the fragile bodies and beautiful faces. Most of all, he loves painting their faces. He loves to add them some touch with details, such as angry or sad brows, full and plump lips or thin and thoughtful.

Yixing loves all and each of his dolls and he loves his studio. He loves them all so much that all the girls and guys that have asked him out have had to stroke out. He loves his dolls, and only his dolls. Maybe someday he will find his own beautiful doll-like creature. But that day is not today, and not even near this day.

When first walking into Zhang's studio, you could say it's cozy. There are warm colors plastered over the place and a small cashier behind a counter. Small dolls lay on tables, waiting for little girls and boys to play with them. Bigger dolls might stand in somewhere, or sit, there's a small tea party in the middle of the first room. Yixing loves it, he even painted the cups himself.

But, in the back room stands a few dolls bigger than the others, real full-sized mannequins. They are the pearls of his work and also, his grandfather's.

Yixing walks into the backroom. Seven mannequins. Five of them are ladies, but two of them, Yixing himself doesn't know. All the dolls have names, just like these ones. Yixing's grandfather made another of the male dolls, as Yixing believes it to be. So he made a friend for the other to accompany him. He didn't know what was his grandfather thinking about when making this rather tall, lolita wearing man doll. He has lots of makeup and his eyelashes are long, his lips painted rosy red.

Maybe his grandfather just loves art so much, Yixing figured when first seeing the doll. Maybe his grandfather thought that, it's not ladies' preference to be beautiful. Maybe this male doll can wear a dress, maybe he can wear makeup. At least Yixing figured that much when he first time undressed the doll to change his clothes. It was obviously he.

That doll's name is Luhan. He has brown hair styled neatly to show his forehead, quite small brown doe eyes, and a white lolita. The sleeves cover his arms, the hem is just a bit over his knees. Under them are white cotton stockings to his mid-thigh. His shoes are lost, though, have been forever. Or his grandfather simply never made them.

Yixing smiles widely when placing him on the couch to sit. He loves this doll. But when turning around, he sees a bit more ragged doll, one that he made. First mannequin he made, actually. He walks to it, slightly laughing at what was the creation of it. He wanted to make a doll just like Luhan, just like his grandfather's example. It didn't turn out to be that easy, and the doll ended up having some scars on his body. Yixing thought that he could have a different vibe.

So he named his doll Sehun and made him a maid, white skin and stitches over his mouth. He made Sehun to look like a bit more creepy doll. He's all black and white, except his eyes that are purple. His lips are sealed, but still painted with black. His mouth is ripped from the edges to the half of his cheeks. He has a black maid's dress, black gloves and black shoes. He also has white stockings like Luhan, to his mid-thigh. His hair are silver and his eyelashes big.

Yixing admires his first work for a while, before holding him in his arms to seat him on the red sofa next to Luhan. He interlaces their fingers and smiles to the thought, just admiring his grandfather's and his own work.

"HunHan...? HanHun...? LuHun...? SeHan...? What would you like me to call you?" Yixing asks and utters a laughter. He's talking to two dolls. But they look so perfect together, like yin and yang. Sehun is colorless and looks angry and scary. Luhan is in bright colors, looks happy and kind. But together, they're very beautiful. That's how Yixing sees it. They're beautiful and they're perfect in every way.

Yixing takes a small paint brush from the table that's in the room and takes a little bit of the red paint. He brushes over Luhan's lips with the brush, being careful with his strokes so he wouldn't hurt the beautiful skin his grandfather has made for him. It's very pale, but not as pale as Sehun who's literally white.

"SeLu? Would you like me to call you SeLu?" Yixing asks with a sparkle in his eyes as he adds the paint on Luhan's lips. "Do you like it?"

After adding the lipstick on the other, he walks to a female doll wearing a soft silky white scarf. He figures she doesn't need it anymore, so he takes it off of her and walks to the two male dolls, to wrap it over the both of them.

"You two will spend eternity together. Where the other goes, the other will follow. And don't let the other dolls bully you. You two are super special", Yixing exclaims happily as he pulls the two into a hug.

Maybe Yixing is a bit childish, some people always call him that. He himself doesn't care is he childish, are his toys just bigger than children toys, or is he just a maniac. Well, one thing for sure, he's a doll maniac. He believes that his dolls come alive in the night, because every time he checks in the morning, they have moved. His grandfather said they would, but he didn't believe. Now he's more than sure.

Every day he comes to play with Luhan and Sehun. He brushes their hair and changes their clothes, he moves them and talks to them. He loves the two from the bottom of his heart.

But years have made scars on Sehun. People don't think he's beautiful anymore. He's scary. But Yixing loves him and he cannot do anything about it, Sehun is his dearest.

When Yixing is playing with his two little stars again, his father walks into the room. He's not too happy about his son's state. Yixing is sitting on the ground, fitting Sehun new stockings and shoes as he looks up at his father with big and submissive eyes. His father looks angry and desperate.

"I thought you're a 25-year-old man, but here you are playing with your giant dolls", he sighs. Yixing looks back down at the shoe he's fitting on Sehun's foot and starts adjusting it a bit better. "If you don't do anything to these dolls, I'm going to take them away from you. Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? You've been in plastic surgeries so many times you'll become a doll yourself."

His father keeps on complaining, but he only looks at his dolls. He only cares for his dolls. All of them, but mostly Sehun and Luhan. He sits on the couch between them and hugs his knees as his father walks to him.

"That doll", he points at Sehun. "Is the most creepiest thing I have ever seen. Customers complain about it. And your mother does too. Do you love your mother? Then get rid of that doll!"

Yixing doesn't do anything except hug his knees. His father is pressuring him with his judging gaze.

"Did you hear me? You know I love it when you make business by doing something that you love, but your obsession with these two is ridiculous! If you do not take them to the attic, I will. And I will cut this piece of trash into pieces", he points at Sehun. Yixing lets out a deep and irregular sigh. He cannot take the pressure and he doesn't want to leave his brightest star.

That's when the father pulls Sehun in his embrace to start dragging him away. Yixing quickly holds his dearest's legs so his father wouldn't take him to his cruel destiny.

"Yixing, let go of it. It's old and creepy. It's disgusting and broken."

"No he's not! He's beautiful! I'll fix him! He's my best friend!" Yixing cries when trying to pull Sehun back to him.

"Let go of it, Yixing." But the pressure is too much, that's when Sehun's leg rips apart from his body and lands on Yixing's lap. The boy falls on the ground to hug his best friend's leg and cry, looking up at his father.

The father holds Sehun by his one arm. He twists the doll's wrist, rips it off and throws it on Yixing. He takes his other arm and pulls away the whole thing. That piece he decides to keep under Sehun's dress so it wouldn't get lost.

Yixing is crying on the floor, hugging Sehun's leg and watching as his father finally takes a hold of the doll's neck and rips off his head.

"W... Why would you... Do something like that...?" Yixing asks, breathless as tears stream down his cheeks. His father looks at him with judging eyes, ready to take Sehun to the attic. "You can't take Sehun to the attic!"

"It's in pieces."

"You either leave him here with me and Luhan, or you take Luhan with him. Where the other goes, the other will follow!" Yixing exclaims. His father cocks an eyebrow at his statement. But he doesn't argue. He takes Luhan on his shoulder and takes the two to the attic. Yixing cries on the floor, hugging Sehun's leg. It does bring him a slight comfort that Sehun and Luhan are together.

Because Luhan will take care of Sehun.

The attic is dark and scary. It's full of broken dolls and doll body parts. Yixing's father throws the two in the room without caring about how they end up in there. He doesn't even have to look at all the scary disgusting dolls on the attic, all he does is leave the two in the room so he can go back to his company.

It's darkness, and it's silence. The day turns to night.

That's when Luhan blinks his eyes a few times, to take in his surroundings. He doesn't see anything except what the moonlight brings into the room. It shines right on Sehun's head, laying next to him.

Luhan gasps. He recalls seeing the situation, but it looks so horrible. And Sehun... He didn't wake up.

He takes Sehun's head on his lap and brushes his hair softly with his fingers. He sobs silently, but tears won't escape his eyes. They can't. He's plastic.

"Sehunnie... I will fix you, don't you worry..." he calms the other down, even if he can't really reply anything. Not that he ever has, because his mouth is sewn shut.

Right next to Luhan stands a table. There are some body parts, but Luhan pushes them all on the ground. He raises Sehun's body and head on the table. Even if trying to keep his head and body together, it won't help. It seems almost desperate. Almost.

"Sehunnie... Please... Blink..." Luhan begs, but the other doesn't do anything. Luhan sobs silently. The moonlight in the room is not enough for him to save Sehun. What should he do, he doesn't know.

There's a small oil lamp on the table. Good thing Luhan didn't drop it on the floor and break it. There seems to be a bit oil left in the lamp, so he can light up his surroundings.

He sighs once to calm himself down. He will fix Sehun, he must. He must bring his love back to life and back to him and Yixing. He looks at what his love needs - a hand, a leg and a whole lot of stitches to save him. His hand is in his dress, so he can easily put it on it's place. Then he needs a leg and a hand. Thankfully, the pile of body parts has a leg, but... It's the wrong color. It's too dark. But Luhan nor Sehun have enough time to think about the color of his leg. He puts it on the table, on its right place.

But where would he find a left hand? The pile of body parts is big, but not big enough for left hands. Luhan kneels on the floor and dives into the pile, without finding a hand for him.

There's not enough time. Night isn't that long. So he takes another right hand, even if it's the same color as Luhan, not white as Sehun.

Luhan places it on its place and wanders around the room to find thread. He takes a big needle that lies on a bookshelf on the other side of the room and thread that lays on the ground. He walks to Sehun and sews all his body parts together, so he would come back to life.

Lastly, he breaks the oil lamp by slamming it against the table. With the shards that come from the glass, he can cut the thread and stitches from Sehun's mouth. To do so, he brings Sehun in front of the window so he can bathe at the moonlight. He looks beautiful. He looks natural in moonlight. He looks broken, but sewn together many times.

Luhan just hopes that this would work. He sits on the ground and holds Sehun in his embrace. To make Sehun feel real and alive, he kisses his black plastic lips with his red ones and hopes that the other would blink at him.

Sehun slowly blinks one time and tries to move his head. That however, makes his jaw drop. Luhan looks at him with a sad smile, just happy that Sehun is breathing and alive, and not like the other dolls - emotionless, lifeless. The other dolls are silent and don't move, they don't talk and they don't breathe. Luhan and Sehun are special in this situation.

Sehun frowns in Luhan's arms. He lets out a whimper and a sob. He has never talked, so even if his lips are now free, he cannot say a word. He never has.

"Does it hurt, Sehun?" Luhan asks. Sehun's face looks like he's crying, but his eyes cannot water. Luhan pulls him tightly in his arms and lets him cry on him. "It'll be okay. It hurts now but once you get used to it, all your new body parts will move like they used to."

Sehun grasps Luhan's dress and cries without tears. Luhan holds him in his embrace and soothes his hair gently. Silently he hums a song to Sehun so the other would feel safe and warm.

Luhan gets an idea. He helps Sehun up from the ground to wrap arms around him, but then the other just sobs harder.

"Don't cry, Sehunnie, you will be okay. Now it hurts but we will be back to Yixing." Luhan leads the two to the door and opens it gently to be greeted by a bright light. Their glass eyes don't seem to care about the change of brightness. Sehun drapes over Luhan for his dear life. The other looks around himself, trying to take in his surroundings.

There's a living room, white one. There is a comfortable soft white couch. They have no idea what is this place. They just wanna get out.

Luhan leads Sehun to sit on the sofa and lean back his head. Sehun keeps sobbing and grasping the other's dress as the latter soothes his hair lovingly. He wishes this touch alone would heal him, but it's not like that. Luhan sits on the ground on his knees and looks at Sehun.

There's a sofa table behind him and on it stands a vase. In the vase hangs a lonely red rose. Luhan takes the rose and rips one petal off of it. He opens Sehun's mouth by sliding in his finger, and the other obliges. He places the petal in Sehun's mouth, then helps his mouth shut by pulling up his chin. Sehun stares at Luhan weirdly, but the latter smiles.

"Are you crying, Sehunnie? The petals will help you heal", he exclaims and continues to sooth Sehun's hair. He climbs on the sofa, next to Sehun to hug him tightly. "My Sehunnie."

The morning comes and their bodies stop moving. In the living room visits no one. No one ever comes in here. It's a place no one visits, because it's simply the empty white room next to the cursed abandoned doll room.

When the night comes, Luhan blinks his eyes. He notices Sehun trying hard to get up from the sofa. But his body hurts, because of the new parts and stitches. He looks down at his left hand, that seems to be another right hand. The thumb is on the wrong side and it looks... weird.

"I'm sorry, Sehun, I didn't find any left hands..." Luhan says. Sehun shakes his head as if trying to say that it's okay.

They get up from the couch to leave the white living room they're in. There are stairs leading downstairs on the other side of the room. Sehun is still in pain, but Luhan holds his hand tightly to calm him down.

Downstairs are a lot of things. There's a makeup studio. This is where Yixing's mother and her friends do makeovers and Yixing to his dolls. Luhan and Sehun have often been in here, when Yixing has made them new eyelashes or new makeup.

Luhan is excited. He takes a hold of Sehun's hand and leads him to one of the chairs before the mirrors. He seats him down and fiddles his silver hair. Sehun looks at him with big eyes through the mirror, seeing the happy smile on the other's face also makes him happy.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Luhan wonders. He places his other hand on Sehun's neck to brush over the stitches. He leans down to kiss them, to seal them together. Sehun smiles in response happily. He loves it that someone's always there to fix him, even if there is... Yixing's father to break him.

Luhan walks to a drawer. He opens it to find some bandage there, just like he thought there'd be. Yixing had hid it there the last time he took off his bandage. He wore bandage because someone had gripped his wrist too tightly and made a nasty bruise on it. He covered it from his mother and said it just sprained so she wouldn't be worried. It worked.

He takes the bandage and brings it to Sehun. He wraps it around his neck in order to make his neck a bit more flexible. Sehun smiles cutely. Luhan finally takes the threads away from Sehun's lips that he didn't take yesterday.

Luhan again fiddles with Sehun's hair and brushes them with his fingers. A brush lays on the table, he takes it to brush the younger doll's hair gently. Sehun has raised his legs on the chair to hug them. This feels so nice...

A rose stands in a vase on the table. Luhan takes it in his hands to take one red petal off of it. He brings it on Sehun's lips again, opens his mouth and feeds it to him. Sehun looks at him from the mirror under his eyebrows. When Luhan's fingers dance on his lips, he pulls out his tongue to taste his hand.

Luhan smiles to himself when looking at the other through the mirror. He's never seen Sehun's tongue before. It's new, kinda weird, but also refreshing and it feels good. Sehun takes a hold of his hand to kiss it, finally being able to do things only Luhan has been able to do. The older doll keeps his hand on his mouth and leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Sehunnie... Should we go back to Yixing...?" Luhan asks. The younger looks at him through the mirror again. The older is laying his head on the other's shoulder and staring at him through the mirror.

Sehun tries to get up before Luhan can help him. He manages, not that greatly but still. He manages. He even walks to the stairs before Luhan, the other just silently following. He sneakily takes his hand in his own and smiles brightly, happily.

Downstairs is Yixing's studio. The two immediately notice their friends, the other dolls. Sehun tries to run to his doll, but his hurt leg makes him fall down on the ground. Luhan kneels next to him and pats his head. The younger lightly sobs against the wooden floor. He would want to go and run, but no... He can't. Luhan leans down to kiss his head.

"I'll help you up, Sehunnie", he says as he does so, takes his hand and pulls him up. But the other leaves to sit on the ground, frowning and wrapping arms on his chest. Luhan sighs. He gets up to run to the table. There sits a doll with a light blue dress and long brown curly hair. He takes it and brings to Sehun.

When feeling his favorite doll back to him, the younger smiles widely and embraces the doll. Luhan chuckles and sits down next to him on the ground. He looks out the window. The city is dark. It's beautiful. The window is sparkling from the frost of the night.

Sehun is cutely hugging his favorite doll and playing with her hair, slightly laughing. Luhan has never heard him laugh. Never before. And he swears he's never ever heard anything so magical. Well, of course Yixing always sings to them and his voice is like an angel singing, but suddenly when hearing some noises from your love's lips, it's most beautiful thing you've ever heard. Luhan smiles when placing a kiss on Sehun's cheek.

There's a room behind the counter. It's Yixing's room where he always does some paper work. It's not really an office, but that's what Yixing uses it to. Luhan walks in there, leaving Sehun playing with his doll in the middle of the room. He takes a peek before walking in.

Oh my, oh my, there's a bouquet of flowers. Luhan loves flowers. He loves them maybe too much, but what he loves the most are the pedals. He walks to the bouquet, to take out roses and quietly and slowly rip the roses naked, one rose by one, on pedal by one.

Sehun plays with his doll but he's too curious about what's Luhan doing. He crawls on his hands and knees to the door, still holding the doll in his hand. He peeks in the room. Luhan is covered in rose petals, laughing and throwing the petals in the air while sitting on the floor.

The older notices him at the door and chuckles. Sehun has an amused face.

"Come here, Sehunnie", he says, patting the ground next to him. Sehun looks at him with big eyes, but walks to him on his knees, holding the doll in his arms.

When he's near Luhan, the older pushes him down on the floor on the petals. He laughs when the younger is laying on the floor and starts throwing them on him. Sehun is just looking at him with big eyes, wondering why is he doing that. Luhan keeps laughing, but he's quick to stop when Sehun's body is almost covered. He smiles cutely. He travels his hand on Sehun's body, down and back up again. The younger stares at his face all the time.

He takes one petal from the ground and feeds it to Sehun, fingers staying and dancing on his lips longer than they should.

Finally, the sun is too near to break the dawn. Luhan smiles dreamily when traveling his hand on Sehun's body. He leans closer to the other's face. Those lips he's never been able to claim properly attempt him. He leans closer and closer so their lips can touch, so they can finally feel each other this way.

Their lips brush against each other perfectly. Sehun kisses back immediately. They end up being in the same position for longer than they should have. Long enough for the dawn to break.

"Quickly, we gotta go", Luhan says immediately after breaking the kiss. He pulls Sehun up, but they can't leave from the room anymore. They just decide to stay in there, to lean on the desk.

Luhan looks at Sehun with a smile. Sehun looks back happily.

"There's one thing I want you to do before the dawn breaks", he says as he places a finger on Sehun's lips. Sehun looks at him with big eyes, still holding his doll. "Say my name. Luhan."

Sehun blinks a few times. He closes his eyes shut and opens his mouth.

"...L... Lu... Han..."

The older smiles happily and squeals before kissing him once and for all. Happiness is evident on their faces. Smiles on their faces they look now in front of them as their breathing stops and they become lifeless.

The door to the shop opens. A man's and a woman's voice echoes through the first room with a ring of the bell. They're both holding a coffee and laughing at what the other had just said. It's Yixing and his new date. Yixing is always happy to show his shop to new people...

But when he looks at the office room, his jaw drops as well as his coffee, spilling on the ground. A wide grin takes over his face. Even if the room is messed up with rose petals.

There are Sehun and Luhan, smiling happily, leaning their heads together and holding their hands.

"Sehun! Luhan!" he screams happily as he runs to hug them. The lady at the door looks at him weirdly. Man who runs to his dolls, happier to see them than anything else in the whole wide world. "I was so worried! And Sehun you're fixed! I knew, I knew, I knew Luhan would fix you!"

Another ring of the bell as the lady leaves Yixing to have his moment with his dolls that came back. She doesn't know they were gone anyways. Luhan and Sehun are smiling widely and looking like dolls in love. So is Yixing, on top of his happiness.

"Should we try out some new clothes on you, Sehun?" Yixing chuckles when looking at Sehun's clothing, kneeling before him and checking his new body parts, gently brushing over the stitches Luhan has carefully fixed him with. "I will this week get you two rings to give you eternity together, because now I know truly, you two love each other."


End file.
